


A Little Long Distance Love

by shuppet44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Vibrators, Viktor paints his nails, i will stand by that til i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: Seperated by competition, Viktor and Yuuri are both quite lonely and missing each other. That is, until Viktor decides to get Yuuri a little hot and bothered over the phone





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one! It was so fun to write but absolute hell to edit and format, i swear it took like seven years off my life! But it was worth it for this one!

Yuuri sighed softly, flopping on his bed in a hotel room that felt far too large for just one person. He glanced at his phone, smiling fondly at the picture of Viktor that the Russian had put as his lock screen. Yuuri hated being apart from Viktor, especially the night before a competition, but with their busy schedules of competitions often separated them. Yuuri was stuck in Thailand, while Viktor was competing in Spain. It was hard, but they made it work with frequent phone calls and video chats, knowing the time they did spend together was just that much more special. A text made his phone buzz and Yuuri yelped, not expecting anything. It was Viktor, surprising with the time difference between the two.

**Vitya** : _Yuuri? How is my precious fiance doing? Nervous for tommorow?_

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _A bit, but more than anything I miss you. How about you, nervous?_

**Vitya** : _Never! It'll be a breeze, especially with our short program. What are you missing about me, Yura?_

Yuuri went pink, he could practically hear Viktor's teasing tone in his head as he tapped out a reply. He pushed his legs together in his baggy sweatpants, refusing to let himself succumb to Viktor and his dirty little plan. Well, not yet at least.

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _A few things..._

**Vitya** : _Oh? Care to share, cutie?_

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _Your hands, for one. Those beautiful long fingers, I wonder what color your nails are today?_

In his own hotel room, Viktor smiled and rolled his eyes, of course Yuuri would ask something like that when they both knew what Viktor was insinuating. He glanced down at his nails, perfectly manicured as usual with deep blue polish glittering in the light, contrasting nicely with the golden ring on his finger.

**Vitya** : _Dark blue sparkle this time, but we both know thats not why you love my hands. What would you want my hands to do with you, Yuuri? Where would you want me to touch you?_

Yuuri swallowed thickly, ignoring the way his cock twitched in his pants. He wanted to touch himself, but coming too quickly would only mean it would be over that much sooner. Instead he shoved a pillow between his legs, cock out of sight, out of mind.

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _Are we going to..._

**Vitya** : _Would you like to?_

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _Please_

**Vitya** : _Then tell me, Yuuri, where would you want me to touch you?_

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _My chest, a-at first... its so sensitive there..._

**Vitya** : _Play with your nipples, Yurachka, just like I would. Tell me what your wearing, I want to be able to see you in my mind._

Yuuri went bright red at Viktor's demands, slipping a shaky hand under his shirt to pinch his nipples. He started out lightly at first, teasing himself with the pads of his fingers the way Viktor loved to do before slowly amping it up. Yuuri pinched one stiff bud between his fingers, rolling it slowly as he typed out a response.

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _im wearing that big shirt I took from you, and the sweatpants you like. it feels good viktor, so good_

Viktor smirked, Yuuri could be so transparent sometimes, even when he wasnt trying to be. The change in his messages was enough to confirm that he was in fact touching himself in on way or another, just as Viktor wanted. The Russian palmed himself slowly, shooting Yuuri another text. 

**Vitya** : _Oh? Its almost like you were hoping for something like this, wearing my favorite outfit while touching yourself. I want you to do what I say, and nothing else, got it? Don't message back yet, either, I want both your hands free for what I have planned._

When Yuuri saw that his cock twitched, aching for more than just having his nipples played with. He waited anxiously for another message, switching to the other side as he stared at his phone. Unconsciously, Yuuri started grinding against the pillow, squeezing it between his legs slowly.

**Vitya** : _I want you to take off those sweatpants, Yuuri, as cute as they look on your ass they're in the way right now. What have you got on underneath? Can I see a picture?_

Yuuri whined when he saw that Viktor wanted a picture, self conscious as ever. But he slipped off his pants, putting that pillow back between his legs (partially to hide his thick thighs) and angled his phone for a picture. He didn't leave his face in the frame, looked it over for a moment before pressing send.

**My Sweet Katsudon: _Sent a picture._**

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _Is this what you wanted?_

**Vitya** : _Ah, so you do wear the panties I bought for you, just like a good boy. But that pillow... have you been doing naughty things when I never said you could?_

Viktor smirked to himself, saving the picture of Yuuri in those adorable pink panties, cock straining the lace and making a little wet patch from just a little teasing and the rutting Viktor was sure Yuuri had indugled in. He was tempted to call Yuuri, to hear his sweet little moans as he fought to do what Viktor asked of him, but it wasnt time yet. Viktor wanted Yuuri to beg for him, to ask to hear his commands.

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _...maybe..._

**Vitya** : _Hmm... I think I can have a little fun with this. I want you to go on your knees with the pillow between your legs as you grind on it. Keep the panties on, too, and don't cum. I want pictures, Yura, let me see you._

Viktor always knew exactly how to get him going, Yuuri found, doing as he was told. The pillow fit snuggly between his thighs, its softness molding to him easily as he ground down experimentally. He hadn't done this in a long time, since before Viktor came into his life when all he had of his idol was a body pillow that got more than enough 'loving' over time. Yuuri soon found a rhythm, soft moans echoing off the walls as he tried his best to stay quiet. He remembered Viktor's other request and scooped up his phone with shaky fingers, switching to the camera. 

Instead of a picture, Yuuri found himself taking a short video. The angle captured perfectly the way he rubbed his covered length against the pillow in slow, patterened motions. His moans were recorded as well, all for Viktor. After a moment, Yuuri shut off the camera and sent the video to Viktor, cock dripping and staining his panties as the tip poked out from the top. 

**My Sweet Katsudon: _Sent a video_**

**Vitya** : _…_

Viktor found himself panting as he watched the video Yuuri had sent him, eyes honing in on the ravenette's hard cock. It was more than hot to see his fiance grinding against a pillow like a horny teenager, those beautiful moans filling his ears. He couldn't hold back anymore, wriggling out of his pants and underwear to lay flat on his back, free hand stroking himself slowly. Viktor watched the video several times over, the poor quality not detracting from the pure, unadulterated sexiness that was Yuuri. 

**Vitya** : _You're so hot, Yuuri, such a good boy for me. I want to give you a little treat, now. Did your bring your toys with you like I said?_

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _yes_

**Vitya** : _Good boy, I want you to get off the pillow and pick one out for me, any one you like. You could even pick out two, one for your pretty cock and one for your hole._

Oh, Yuuri couldn't resist the thought of that, using toys while being told what to do gave him such a rush, almost feeling as amazing as being with Viktor in person. He moved off of the damp pillow with a whine, body demanding more friction than was provided by the ever tightening panties. Yuuri dug through his bag quickly, deciding on a long, thick vibrator for his ass while he chose a small bullet to use on his cock.

**Vitya** : _Which ones are you going to use, Yuuri?_

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _The big one you got me last month and the one that you can use your phone to control_

Viktor grinned widely, he loved that one, loved being able to control Yuuri's pleasure like this even when they were thousands of miles apart. He opened up the app and playfully flicked the toy on for a moment so it would buzz and squirm in Yuuri's hand, practically able to hear the startled little yelp that Yuuri would have made. He turned it back off, though, before switching to his messages.

**Vitya** : _Good choices, but you don't get to use them just yet. First, I want you to prep yourself with your fingers, just like I do. Go slowly and don't cum this time either, not til I give you permission._

**Vitya** : _Watch your phone, ill tell you when to go to a second finger._

Yuuri shivered, Viktor's seductive tone echoing in his mind. As much as he just wanted to touch himself and cum, right then and there, he knew Viktor had his reasons for making him wait. The silverette loved edging Yuuri, bringing him right to the brink of madness before pulling back and leaving him a sobbing mess of pleasure. When Viktor finally did let Yuuri cum, though, it was always so strong that he nearly passed of from the sheer ecstasy of it. Yuuri laid on his back against the pillows, shirt rucked up to his chest, and fumbled for a bottle of lube. 

Once his fingers were slick and his panties long gone, Yuuri pressed one finger past the ring of muscle at his entrance. It didn't hurt, not at all, especially since he had been touching himself nearly every night that he was apart from Viktor, so accustomed to that crazy libido that he craved it now. He moaned loudly, staring dewy eyed at his phone as he waited for another message, praying it would come soon.

**Vitya** : _I bet your moaning so sweetly right now with one slick little finger inside you, I wish I could be there to hear it for myself. Your always so warm and tight, especially when I finger you long and slow. I wish I could hear you beg me for more, but ill be nice and let my beautiful katsudon have a second finger. Go ahead, baby, put it in and don't keep yourself quiet, either._

Yuuri's body trembled when he read the text, so grateful that Viktor had let him add a second digit. He pressed it inside, moaning softly and tossing his head back. It was heavenly, the faint burning stretch that Yuuri craved. He pumped his fingers in and out, cock twitching and drooling all over his stomach. Yuuri did his best to imagine that is was Viktor touching him, the fingers longer, thinner, able to find every little weak spot inside of Yuuri. 

It made a shiver run through him at the thought of Viktor, touching him, kissing him, maybe even taking his aching cock into his mouth and sucking on it slowly, teasing that little sensitive spot near the head like he always did to drive Yuuri crazy. He needed more, already way too close to his orgasm, especially as the tip of one finger brushed his sweet spot and precum squirted from his cock. “Nnn... V-Vitya...”

He moaned under his breath, finding a rhythm that left him on edge but not enough to where he was at risk of disobeing Viktor's commands. A loud buzz startled him and he checked his phone, still fucking himself on his fingers.

**Vitya** : _I wonder how close you are to the edge, Yurachka, I bet you're loving this and hating it too, not being allowed to cum when you so want to. Take it up to three, now, but the rules are the same. Your being so good for me, love, you'll get your reward soon_

**My Sweet Katsudon** : _plese call me I want to heer you viktor please ccall_

Viktor's heart skipped a beat when he got a message back, whining softly as he stopped touching himself. He pressed the call button for Yuuri's contact and put it on speakerphone, slowly stroking himself and swallowing his moans. Yuuri picked up immediately, it was obvious that he was close as panting and whimpers filled Viktor's ears. “Yuuri? You can hear me, right?” 

“Y-yes... oh, Viktor, i-i need you, I n-need your cock...”

Yuuri moaned loudly as he slipped a third wet finger inside himself and thrust them quickly, hips pushing back against the intrusion and trying to bring them deeper. Viktor sped up his hand, breath hitching over the phone. Hearing Yuuri like this, so needy and desperate, was so hot it had Viktor shuddering. He did his best to keep calm and not let off just how horny he was as he spoke to Yuuri, but it was futile. 

“D-do you have three inside you, now?” 

“M-mhm... I want more... Vitya, a-are you...?” Viktor nodded before remembering Yuuri couldn't see him, thumbing at the tip of his cock with a broken moan. 

“ _Da_ , hngh, y-yes... you're so sexy, Yura, I couldn't help myself. Are you ready for more, i-ill let you cum this time.” 

“ _P-please...!_ ” Yuuri begged, already slipping his fingers out and slicking up the larger of the two toys. Viktor moaned and smiled, wishing he could see Yuuri's face right, wishing he could touch his beautiful body and bring him over the edge himself. But he would settle for controlling some of it for now. 

“Put it in, Yurachka, all the way so its right on your prostate. T-then use the other one on your cock, where ever you want, but I get to control the intensity.” Yuuri panted as the large toy was pressed inside him, so large that it was almost too much, but it filled him perfectly. It wasn't as good as Viktor's cock, but a fair enough replacement, especially when he nudged it against his sweet spot and flipped it on. Loud moans bounced off the walls, bordering on screams as heady pleasure raced through him. Yuuri could barely control himself enough to pick up the second toy and hold it against his sweet spot, whimpering for Viktor to turn it on. The Russian did just that, pressing a button on his phone to the small egg began to vibrate intensely against Yuuri's cock, pulling a genuine scream from him.

“O-o-oh... V-Viktor, ngh, i-its so goooood...” Yuuri keened, moans and screams cutting off any attempt at talking. Anything else he tried to say was lost to his native language, Viktor only catching the occasional familiar broken phrase. He began to focus on his own pleasure now that Yuuri was more than taken care of, precum aiding him in his quick stroking as he got closer and closer the edge, listening to Yuuri's needy moans as the younger skater begged for release that was just the slightest bit out of reach. Viktor was unsure if they had ever gone this far over the phone, Yuuri filled with one toy while another buzzed against the sensitive spot on his cock while Viktor listened intensely, hoping to last a little longer so that he and Yuuri could cum at the same time. It seemed pretty achievable when Yuuri's moans took a turn for the louder, high-pitched moans and screams leaving his bruised and bitten lips. 

“V-Vitya...” He managed to force out, all his fiance needed to know. 

“Yura... cum with me, Y-Yuuri...” Viktor moaned as he went over the edge with a muffled cry, Yuuri's orgasm much more prominent over the phone, his screams of sensitivity nearly sending Viktor into a second orgasm of his own. He quickly switched off the toy Yuuri was using, knowing just how sensitive Yuuri got after he came. Yuuri was grateful for that, shutting off the other vibrator and slipping it out of his swollen hole. 

“N-nnn...” Yuuri muttered, grimacing at the overwhelming amount of cum that now covered his stomach and reached as high as his chest. 

“T-that was... how do you feel, Yuuri?” Viktor asked softly, quickly cleaning himself up and snuggling under a blanket, phone pressed to his ear. 

“Shaky but so good... fuck, Viktor, I dont think ive ever cum that hard from toys. It doesn't compare to you but... fuck is it close.” Viktor laughed softly, chest still heaving. 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby, I wish I was there to touch you myself.” 

“Me too, Viktor... I miss you so much, I had no idea how hard this would be.” Yuuri whimpered as he got cleaned up before slipping his sweats back on and laying on his stomach. 

“Shh, Yura, I know... I miss you too, more than you know, but it's nearly Grand Prix Final and after that...” It was an unspoken agreement that Viktor and Yuuri were both retiring after this season, something they both wanted after competing together. But Yuuri just smiled, wiping his eyes from beneath his glasses. 

“Yeah, then we'll be back together for good this time. Are you ready for tommorow, Viktor?” Viktor smiled, even after such an exhausting night Yuuri was making sure he was ready for the next day. 

“Of course I am, how about you? Your short program is amazing, you've gotten even better since the Rostelecom, I'm sure you'll pull it off amazingly.” 

“You're only saying that since you choreographed it, Viktor! And I'm not too worried, I wish you were here but... ill be okay.” Viktor yawned and twisted the ring on his finger, smiling at it fondly. After the GPF, they were getting married no matter what, Viktor didn't have the pacience to keep waiting. 

“You win for me tomorrow, okay? I'll be watching over you, always.” 

“You win too, okay? I want to go up against you at my last Grand Prix, don't let me down.” Yuuri pressed his right hand against his warm cheek, the chill of the gold ring ever present as a reminder of how lucky he was to have Viktor. 

“You know I will, but I won't go easy on you. Get some sleep, I know its later for you. I love you, Yura, never forget that.” 

“I love you too, Viktor, so much. Ill call you after my skate tomorrow.” Yuuri blushed softly as he hung up the phone, holding his hand in the air and staring at the glittering metal adorning it. Even if Viktor was countries away, he was always with him now, his love captured in the ring that he had surprised Yuuri with so many months ago with the promise of always giving Yuuri the love and support he needed. That one gesture always gave Yuuri strength to keep fighting, to win, for Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, comments make me happy!


End file.
